Regret ev
by Crosseine
Summary: this is the interview I held with those in noah's ark... talking about regrettings, but well, end up pretty bad n humiliated though...but it still has some conclusion, at least.


First of All...

hm, since...English is not my daily languange, i'd have to apologize for some mistakes (in gammars n spelling) i could have made here...

now...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Regret**

**-The Noah's Ark Invasion-**

There's no one who never even thought about 'if'. And so are those from DGM. It's common thing that human (or anything with soul) can never be satisfied, so they have something to wished for.

This weird interview was somehow held while all the informants and the interviewer were in the Noah's Arc. So, well, clear enough who the informants were, right? N FYI, just because I am an incompetent interviewer, I'm so sorry for not being able to interviewing the Noahs.

Hm… and for making everything easier, I had already given them the same helper question, "if you had a chance to turn back time, what would you change?"

**Allen Walker**

If I had a chance to turn back the time…

Hm… hard question, you know…

_Crosseine (C): why?_

Too many things that I'd want to change…

_C: for example?_

So that fucking (Allen must be drunk for saying such rude word) 14th wasn't implanted in me…

Then…

Mana didn't die…

*sob* I miss you, Mana…

Then… so Master didn't shoot himself…

_C: (poor Allen, he really is depressed for these such things) but you could only_ _change one thing, Allen._

That's it! *sob* that's why I didn't know what to change.

_C: hmmm… what if you changed the __main problem you have, simple, right?_

*crink* Genius! If Mana didn't die… uhm, no…no… it couldn't be… if the 14th wasn't implanted in me… uhm, no… no… if…

_C: (could you decide faster? I'm bored here!!!)_

I know! (started to be melancholic). If only I had no innocence, things wouldn't turn out this way, would it? I'd still have my parents that actually threw me away… I'd still live like other kids… I… I…

_C: Allen, excuse me… I don't mean to interrupt you but… _

I knew it! I shouldn't have the innocence! So I wouldn't have to suffer like this! I'd have my family, I'd never lose Mana, I'd have never been tortured by that genuine-demon-Master, I'd never need to be exorcist, I….

_C: but, Allen… if you had no innocence, you would never been in the story of_ _anime, right?_

*STABED* damn, you're right…

**OK, so the 1****st**** interview, with Allen Walker as the informant, has been declared… TOTALLY FAILED.**

***

**Lenalee Lee**

Ok, if I could turn back time… I would like to come back to the time I tried running away from the Black Order. At that time, I shouldn't have tried running away if I had known that Komui-nii-san would be stuck with me like this.

_C: why?_

If only he weren't stuck here with me, right now… right now…

_C: what'd happen now?_

Right now… right now…

_C: (can you be fast, please???!!!!)_

Right now…

_C: right now, he'd have been happily living his proper life out there?_

*shaking head*

_C: right now, he'd never suffer everything with you?_

*shaking head*

_C: then what?!_

I'd have already had a boyfriend then!!! *sob*, it's because he's here now, there is no man trying to approach me without being afraid getting chopped by Komurin! *sob*.

Komui (out of nowhere): Lenalee!!!!! NOOOOOO….!!!

_C: just shut up, you, sis-con!_

Right! If he's not around, kyaaaa!!!! *sob*

**Yep, and the 2****nd**** still haven't given any proper result.**

***

**Lavi Bookman, Jr.**

My regretting is that I couldn't help Chomesuke back then! (nice done! Not even think so much about it, wow, Lavi's good… or probs, he's just a smooth talker)

_C: hah? (it's out of prediction, I thought Lavi, because he's a bookman having no_ _heart, he'd have no regret.)_

Sure, even though Chome was only an akuma, but Lavi wanted to be able to protect her. Love is blind, right? So, as long as Lavi's not fall in love in blindness (really blindness, not someone blind) it's fine, right?

*sob and sniff*

_C: (have no idea to do now…) e… he… he…_

It's not fair, don't you think?!

Why would a good person have to die first? Why is it not the Millennium Earl dying first?

_C: but… Lavi… if the Millennium Earl died first… this DGM will be no funny at all…_

*STABED* right…

_C: btw, Lavi… can you really have a heart?_

Oh, Crosseine doesn't know it, correct?

Because Lavi is a new version of Bookman; Lavi may have feelings.

_C: but you'd become subjective, don't you afraid of that?_

*silent, scratch his head*

Lavi's confused.

Ne, Crosseine, may I have a favour to ask you?

_C: what is it?_

Do you mind giving me a surgery?

_C: heh?!_

Just to make sure that Lavi has no heart.

Right, isn't it? If I don't have a heart… I'd no longer be a weird bookman.

But if I actually have one… maybe I'd try to look for another job.

_C: (stuck)_

Argh! It's so damn confusing! It's just too many for my brain that is not supposed to be used for thinking; yeah… it's only for recording anyway…

**In the end, the 3****rd**** one is really end up nowhere, too. The incompetence of the informants seems to make this whole research breaking down.**

***

**Lero**

Lero… hm… if Lero… hm, lero…

_C: (geez, I don't have much time here, yet, I have to hear it saying like this?!)_

Lero… regretting… hem… lero…

Lero… regrets… because… lero…

_C: (walked away)_

Lero! Why are you leaving… lero…

Lero hasn't even answered anything, lero…

_C: it's because of Lero hasn't answered anything that Crosseine now has to go…_

But… lero…

_C: *__walk away with model's waving fingers style*_

**This one is definitely wrong informant for it actually can only say 'lero'.**

***

**Aristar Krory**

Hm… it's crystal, isn't it?

_C: (I'd have a guess, then…) Eliade?_

You knew it! That's it!

And since you know, why bother asking?

*sob*

Crosseine has no feeling! Please, why don't you just leave me? Why must you remind me for something like that!

I feel like a loser… I… I…

*sob continuing*

_C: don't cry, Krory… If you cry, Eliade out there will be crying too, don't you_ _know…_

*cry louder*

ELiade!!! Don't cry for me…

I'm so sorry that I made you cry… *sob*

But I just can't bear it seeing you in pain, seeing you crying, seeing you suffer…

I really am useless, aren't I? Till this very minute, I still make her cry… Aaaaaa!!!! I hate myself!!!

God, why did you make me this way?!

_C: (I can't stand seeing him enjoying his depression. Maybe I just need to leave…)_

*still crying in depression*

**The 5****th**** one… well, you see? It actually gave me a question… is it me the one who cannot handle the interview correctly, or all the informant that is so incompetent so far?**

***

**Kanda Yuu**

Che, stupid useless question.

_C: so you're not going to answer it? Are you sure that Kanda-nii has no regret in_ _this life?_

*silent* well, I have one actually… but… but…

Embarrassing!!!

_C: why? Is it for destroying Alma?_

The hell with that! Of course not!

It's because… because… because… ARGH!!!! If only I hadn't grown my hair!

_C: (?)_

If I hadn't grown my hair this long, I would never be afraid for losing my long hair!

And then… no one would actually think that I am a girl! ARGH!!! That's so… argh!!!

Oh, and the first of all… hm… hm…

_C: what is it Kanda-nii?_

THAT STUPID FUCKING MOYASHI WOULDN'T CALL MY BY THAT 'BA-KANDA!'

_C: (what's the connection between that 'Ba-Kanda' and that 'long hair'?) hah?!_

It's true, isn't it? That fucking Moyashi calls me with Ba-Kanda just because he's jealous at my long black hair which is so damn beautiful like those in the shampoo advertisement, right?!

He's just so damn irritating. Just because he IS jealous at me…

Che… what a lowly reaction he makes…

*glare at Crosseine* hey, you're not jealous at mine too, are you?

_C: (heik? I'm so shocked!) __No way, Kanda-nii… Crosseine has long black hair like_ _yours too, don't I? So why should I envy you?_

*nod* yes, you do.

ARGH!!! Still, that damn Moyashi…

_C: btw, Kanda-nii… why do you call Allen as 'Moyashi'?_

*jreng* hm… I don't really know it myself. I actually forget about that.

But, please… it's not because he envy my hair…

_C: about that, Kanda-nii… hm, actually, Allen calls you Ba-Kanda because…_ _because… according to him… Kanda-nii is some kind of… (hm, how do I put this so_ _he won't feel irritating…) hm… some kind of…_

SOME KIND OF WHAT?!

_C: *scream* *reflex* SOME KIND OF LONG LOADING. (ups…!)_

So the point is, I am an idiot for him?

_C: *nod* (don't be mad at me, please…)_

Oh, it's actually not because my long hair then…

Well… so… so I don't have any regret!

Oh… life is so beautiful when I don't have regrets… lalalalala…la…la…laaaa

**And after that 6****th**** session, I found one useless fact which helps me about nothing for this research. HELP, I WANT TO CRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO DO PROPER RESEARCH!!!**

***

**Timcanpy**

Grrlllll...

_C: __what's wrong, Tim?_

Gr...grrrr....grrrllllll

_C: ger?_

Grlrlrlrlr....lrlrlrllllgggrrr....

_C: Tim, Crosseine __doesn't understand what you're saying..._

*hit itself to the wall* ggggrrrrrrrrrlllllllll.....

_C: Tim, __don't do that! You'll be broken..._

..... (I regret the fact that Master made me speechless. He said, so I will not be fussy… but I do really want to be able to talk!!!)

_C: __hm... bye Tim, Crosseine has to go now. We'll play together next time, ok?_

Gr...GRLLL....grl...

**When the ****interview was held, I haven't had the Tim-translator so I didn't understand a word Timcanpy was saying. And now, after it's all too late, I just understand that Timcanpy was the most competent informant so far; even I had problems with language. **

**I'm sorry, Tim…**

***

**Cross Marian**

_C: (this will absolutely be the hardest one. Argh… I don't even know what title_ _should I call him….) Hm… he… hello… Cross-…_

Just call me Cross, sweety…

_C: (See? I haven't even started asking and he'd actually tried it.) Thank you. But…_ _hm… about that question…_

*sweet talking* Plesse… question can wait…

Btw, our names are quite alike, don't you think?

_C: (just kill me!!!) hm, mine name actually taken from a novel character someone_ _made, you know… and it has been my pen name before I actually met you. And,_ _Cross, about my question…_

Now? How could you ask me to answer it now, Crosseine?

I think, for now, maybe you should just stay beside me…

_C: (argh!!! This weirdo!__!!) but, Cross, actually… I…_

You're belonged with someone?

That'd be no problem, for I won't tell anyone else either…

_C: (geez… could you get you hand off me?!) Could you… let go off my hand,_ _please…?_

What are you so rushing about, Crosseine. We should just hold each other's hand before actually hugging each other…

But… I like you that way…

_C: (haaah???! Are you kidding me?! If I hadn't thought about this social research,_ _I'd just probably kicked him now!) Well, don't you afraid someone you're belonged to_ _find out about you behaving like this?_

Oh, how sweet words you were saying…

_C: (whose actually it is, huh?!!!) seriously, don't you have any regret?_

I don't. But I will if you don't want to stay with me a little longer.

_C: (yeah, you don't have one. But I do have one biggest regret; yuph! For trying_ _interviewing you!) Cross, bye-bye… *run away*_

**The 8****th**** one? Don't even think about that. It has been declared FAILED since the beginning. The worst part, I almost even fell into the cliff of sins! Ok, I give up!!!**

***

**Chaoji Han**

Hm…

_C: (I have actually given up… but I haven even meet this one, so… let me just be_ _polite, ok?)_

About that…

_C: what are you regretting about?_

For not being strong enough… for cannot be with those other, or at least died with them…

_C: then, what'd you change if you had the chance…_

I, Chaoji Han… I want to…

I… I… Chouji Han… I…

_C: (as if talking to Lero…)_

I want…

_C: Innocence like mugen? Or what?_

I want…

_C: what is it? (help!!! I'm bired! I have to run away before everything end up as_ nothing!!!)

I want to be never existed in this manga or anime since the very beginning.

_C: *shocked* (YAY!!! That's so cool!!! I want that too!__!! –really, I don't mean to be so mean… but I just don't think that Chaoji fit in the DGM.) really, why?_

Hm… hmm…

_C: btw, Choaji… thank you for your time… I have to go…_

**At least… I had once good news… but…**

**HELP!!! MY SOCIAL RESEARCH HAS BEEN DECLARED (again) as FAILURE… hiks2…**

***

Ok, so the conclusions of all the useless interview I had were:

**FATE CANNOT BE CHANGED!!!**

**IF FATE COULD BE CHANGED, LIFE WOULD BE SO SUCK UP!!!**

**EVERY ONE HAS THEIR OWN RERGETTING!!! **Just like Crosseine who end up wishing not to choose this stupid theme for her social research assignment… Crosseine really feels humiliated!!!

-

"**But somehow, those seemed to have no regret could be those who have so many of it. And it's because of those too many of it, those people don't even know what it is they want to change so bad…" –Syen Lee**

**-**

* * *

**You've read the story, right…**

**So why don't give me some review to tell me your opinion if it entertained you; or give me some flamer if it might hurt you…**

**XIE…XIE…**

**NB: the quotes i have up there... it really is from Syen Lee (and she is not a sibling or an OC sibling of those Komui n' Lenalee Lee)...**


End file.
